ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Warp drive
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" : - Doctor Zefram Cochrane upon approaching Warp 1 in 2063 Warp drive was a technology that allowed space travel at faster-than-light speeds. It worked by generating warp fields to form a subspace bubble that enveloped the starship, distorting the local spacetime continuum and moving the starship at velocities that could greatly exceed the speed of light. These velocities were referred to as warp factors. Warp drive was the most common form of interstellar propulsion used in the Milky Way Galaxy, making interstellar exploration, commerce, and warfare possible. Etymology In 2063, the term "warp drive" was already used by Zefram Cochrane of his engine on the Phoenix. However, Cochrane used the term "space warp generator" in the monitor displays on his spacecraft. ( ) Even as late as the 2150s, the warp five engine was still officially known as a "gravimetric field displacement manifold". ( ) Most cultures throughout the Milky Way Galaxy used the term "warp drive" and by the late-23rd century it was the most common term used by the Federation as well. (Star Trek: The Original Series, et al.) In the 2250s the term "hyperdrive" was used by Starfleet ( ) and the Ferengi occasionally used the term "lightspeed drive". ( ) was never fully explained, but the writer's guide, The Star Trek Guide (third revision, page 8) http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/1_Original_Series/Star_Trek_TOS_Writer's_Guide.pdf suggests an origin for the term. According to the guide, "hyper-light speed" was an alternative, less preferred, term for "space warp speed". Hyperdrive later became more prominently known as the ftl drive in the Star Wars franchise. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdrive|According to Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual (page 54), the original official term used by Cochrane in the 2060s was "continuum distortion propulsion", which was only informally dubbed as "warp" propulsion at the time.}} Technology 24th century Federation warp engines were fueled by the reaction of matter (deuterium) and antimatter (antideuterium), mediated through an assembly of dilithium crystals, which were nonreactive with antimatter when subjected to high-frequency electromagnetic fields. This reaction produced a highly energetic plasma, called electro-plasma or warp plasma, which was channeled by plasma conduits through the electro-plasma system (EPS). The electro-plasma was funneled by plasma injectors into a series of warp field coils, usually located in remote warp nacelles. These coils were composed of verterium cortenide and generated the warp field. Other civilizations used different power sources, such as the Romulans' use of artificial quantum singularities to power their warp drives, but the basic process was similar. In some vessels, such as the , the nacelles were mounted on variable geometry pylons. Parts of the system ]] *Antimatter containment *Antimatter inducer *Antimatter relay *Deuterium cartridges *Electro-plasma *Emergency shutdown trips *Main stage flux chiller *Magnetic interlock *Nacelle **Bussard collectors **Plasma injector **Warp coil *Nullifier core *Pre stage flux chiller *Phase inducer *Plasma conduit *Plasma intercooler **Plasma coolant *Plasma regulator *Power transfer conduit *Power transfer grid *Space matrix restoration coil *Warp field generator *Warp plasma conduit *Warp core / matter/antimatter reaction assembly **Antimatter injector **Antiproton injection seal **Dilithium crystal chamber ***dilithium articulation frame ***dilithium chamber hatch ***dilithium crystal ***dilithium regulator **Intermix chamber **Matter injector/deuterium injector **Theta-matrix compositor System types *Class 7 warp drive *Class 9 warp drive *Enhanced warp drive *S-2 graf unit *Subspace resonator *Tricyclic plasma drive *Warp five engine *Warp three engine *Yoyodyne pulse fusion Development Warp drive and other faster-than-light (FTL) propulsion technologies were the linchpin of an interstellar civilization, making trade and exploration across vast interstellar distances viable. Without these technologies, these distances could not be crossed in any reasonable period of time, making interstellar civilization usually limited to a single sector. ( ) To put this in perspective, planets that were years away with impulse speeds could be reached in days with ships equipped with warp drive. ( ) Cultures in the galaxy discovered warp drive at their own pace and rate of development, as most of the cultures had to do. The Vulcans were an interstellar civilization by 9th century BC. ( ) They invented warp drive some time after 1947 and had reached the level of warp 7 by 2151. ( ; ) Klingons had interstellar travel capability around the time of Kahless in the 9th century. They also invented warp drive some time after 1947 and had achieved the capability of warp 6 by 2151. ( ; ; ; ) Romulans were once considered a group of thugs and warp drive was regarded as the key technology that allowed the founding of their Star Empire. ( ) The Vissians developed warp drive around the 12th century. ( ) The Borg in the Delta Quadrant began to establish their interstellar collective by the 15th century. ( ) However, it was the rapid progress of Humanity which led to the wide-scale exploration of the galaxy and the formation of the United Federation of Planets. }} The development of the warp drive was recognized by the United Federation of Planets as the marker of an advanced society. It was only after a people developed warp drive that the Federation made contact, as codified in the Prime Directive. ( ) 21st century On Earth, warp drive was initially developed by Zefram Cochrane, in the period following World War III. ( ) The spacecraft credited with discovering the space warp phenomenon was the [[Bonaventure (C1-21)|''Bonaventure (C1-21)]]. ( , production art) Despite the hardships imposed by the war's aftermath and the lack of advanced materials, Cochrane was able to build a manned warp-capable vessel using a converted Titan II missile. The successful first flight of his ship – the Phoenix – took place on April 5, 2063, and drew the attention of a Vulcan exploratory vessel, leading to the event known as First Contact. ( ) The ''Bonaventure'' (10281NCC) then became the first deep-space starship to have warp drive installed. ( ) 22nd century Development of warp technology proceeded slowly over the next eighty years, after the flight of the Phoenix – due, in no small part, to the cautious advice of the Vulcans – and it was not until the 2140s that a warp engine developed by Henry Archer at the Warp Five Complex could exceed warp factor 2. This engine was successfully tested in the second NX prototype by Commanders A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer to a speed of warp 2.5, breaking the so-called "warp 2 barrier." ( ) By the year 2151, warp technology was sufficiently advanced to allow a vessel to travel at warp 5, and the first Human starship, ''Enterprise'', was built with this capability. ( ) Although Enterprise was at first unable to fully realize this potential (maxing out at warp 4.7), the starship finally reached warp 5 on February 9, 2152. ( ) By 2161, Starfleet warp drive technology had achieved the capability to reach warp 7, and these engines were being built into the latest class of Starfleet vessels. ( ) 23rd century Development and improvement of warp drive continued apace, and by the 2240s, Starfleet vessels of the had standard cruising speeds of warp 6 and emergency speeds as high as warp 8 (although under the right conditions, the engines could reach warp 9). These ships took advantage of a major breakthrough in warp technology that took place between 2236 and 2254, the breaking of the so-called "time barrier". ( ) Higher warp factors continued to be reached, mostly through alien intervention, or dangerous malfunction. The was modified by the Kelvans to maintain a speed of warp 11 in 2268. Later that year, the Enterprise accelerated to a speed of warp factor 14.1, after being sabotaged by a Kalandan planetary defense system. At that velocity, however, the ship came within moments of destroying itself. ( ) At around the same time, warp engines were being redesigned to allow standard speeds of warp 8 and above. During the refit of the Constitution-class, the cylindrical-shaped nacelles were replaced with a new flattened design. ( ) Warp theory continued to advance with the development of the first transwarp drive engines in the mid-2280s, which would have theoretically allowed greater efficiency and any warp speed to be available for a ship. However, the transwarp experiment of ended in failure, and the technology was abandoned at that time. The Excelsior itself was deemed spaceworthy, retrofitted with conventional warp drive and commissioned as NCC-2000 under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu. ( ; ; ) 24th century At some point in the 24th century, a new warp factor scale came into use, which placed warp 10 as a theoretical maximum. ( ) By the time the starship was being designed in the 2360s, warp technology had progressed to the point where speeds of warp 9.6 could be sustained for up to twelve hours, although warp 9.2 was considered the "red line." ( ) The was capable of a top cruising speed of warp 9.975. ( ) The was capable of a sustained cruising speed of warp 9.9. ( ) In 2370, the Hekaran scientist Serova discovered that the use of conventional warp engines caused damage to the fabric of spacetime. The Federation Council imposed a speed limit of warp factor 5 on all Federation vessels in all but extreme emergency cases, such as medical emergencies. ( ) It was not until 2372, that the transwarp threshold was broken by the Federation. Tom Paris of the managed to achieve infinite velocity on the shuttlecraft [[Cochrane (shuttlecraft)|''Cochrane]]. However, this form of travel was found to have severe, unanticipated side effects. ( ) ...and beyond In an alternative future once glimpsed by Jean-Luc Picard, speeds of at least warp 13 were possible. ( ) Appendices Background information Gene Roddenberry originally intended the Enterprise to become transparent while in warp drive, as depicted in (later reformatted into the two-part "The Menagerie"). The idea was that the ship would be traveling faster than light, which means that light would not reach it, rendering the vessel invisible to the naked eye. However, according to Einstein's Theory of Special Relativity, the speed of light is a constant from any frame of reference. An observer moving at close to "c" would still observe light moving toward him and away from him at "c." External links * * André Bormanis's explanation of Warp Drive *The Warp Drive: Hyper-Fast Travel Within General Relativity - a paper by Miguel Alcubierre * http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/arxiv/pdf/0712/0712.1649v1.pdf Warp Drive: A New Approach. An exciting new concept in warp drive by Richard Obousy * rec.arts.startrek.tech Warp Velocities FAQ - extra information on maximum warp explanations * rec.arts.startrek.tech Warp and Subspace FAQ - discussions about warp and subspace * * Hyperdrive at Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki mu:Warp drive cs:Warp pohon de:Warpantrieb es:Warp fr:Moteur à distorsion ja:ワープ・ドライブ nl:Warp aandrijving pl:Warp sv:Warp Category:Warp